familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Oak Grove Cemetery, Comstock Township, Kalamazoo County, Michigan, USA/section F
''We have given the sections of this cemetery separate subpages for ease of handling: A B C D E F G H General * location: West of 36th Street North, between Gale Street and HJ Avenue, just inside Galesburg Town limits * guide: Graves transcribed in eight sections (A-H) divided by gravel roads, with section A being in the Southeast corner. Sections listed from East to West and South to North. Graves within a section generally listed as indicated. Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); all known graves photographed and transcribed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken between 3 March 2001 and 13 August 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Readers are most welcome to turn any of these names into links to existing or proposed pages on the wiki. Section F Generally transcribed and photographed West to East, South to North: Family Plot marker, Graves 1 through 11 (inclusive), inscription: Schroder :Grave 1 - ? William Schroder, Died July ?, 1898, Aged 53 yrs :Grave 2 - Wife, ? Schroder Lawrence, 1845 - 1938 :Grave 3 - Father ? Schroder ? :Grave 4 - Mother, Maria Schroder, Born ? 1807, Died ? 18? :Grave 5 - Jacob F. Schroder, July 23, 1835 - Aug. 24, 1914. At rest; father :Grave 6 - Barbara, wife of Jacob Schroder, Feb. 10, 1835 - Jan. 6, 1907. Asleep in Jesus; mother :Grave 7 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base :Grave 8 - Husband, Henry Schroder, Oct. 5, 1842 - Dec. 23, 189? :Grave 9 - Wife, Margarete Schroder, Born Mar. 16 18?, Died Feb. ? 1? : Grave 10 - Francis E., son of ?. & M. Schroder, Died Apr. 11, 1883, Aged 4 m's & 15 d's. :Grave 11 - ? SchrodDied ? Grave 12 - Blanche Hunt, 1888 - 1979 Grave 13 - Harvey Hall, 1880 - 1929 Grave 14 - Lorraine Cash, 1923 - 1925 Grave 15 - Lottie Hall, 1927 - 1936 Grave 16 - Lottie M. Haessig, 1858 - 1920 Grave 17 - ? 30 years Grave 18 - Bennitt; Chas. ? Bennitt, ? 1821 - Aug. ? 1901 Grave 19 - Elmira King, wife of Charles K. Bennitt, 1830 - 1917 Grave 20 - Charles W. King, 1858 - 1919 Grave 21 - Mary F. King, 1859 - 1936 Grave 22 - Henry King, 1827 - 1912 Grave 23 - Florilla Pepper, wife of Henry King, 1831 - 1880 Grave 24 - illegible Grave 25 - Keturah A. Pe?y, wife of Samuel A. King, April 12, 1807 - Sept. ?5, ? Grave 26, two names on one marker, common inscription: Earl :Grave 26a - Mother, Clara ?, his wife, 1850 - 1903 :Grave 26b - Father, William, 1849 - 1917 Family Plot marker, Graves 27 & 28 (inclusive), common inscription: Batby :first inscription - Jeanette, Born Oct. 9, 1846, Died Apr. 6, 1852 :second inscription - Betsey, Born Aug. 12, 1844, Died July 6, 1848 :third inscription - John Batby, Born May 30, 1805, Died Jan. 19, 1884. At rest :fourth inscription - Eliza, his wife, Born Oct. 23, 1815, Died Aug. 21, 1894 :Grave 27 - Mother :Grave 28 - Father Family Plot marker, Graves 29 through 33 (inclusive), inscription: Kingsley : Grave 29 - Infant dau. of A.H. & E.J. Kingsley, May 22, 1907 : Grave 30 - Baby son, J.S. & S.J. Kingsley, Nov. 27, 1897 :Grave 31 - Sarah M. Kingsley, 1850 - 1904 :Grave 32 - S.F. Kingsley, 1833 - 1904 :Grave 33 - Betsey J. Kingsley, 1836 - 1873 Grave 34 - Constance H. Barker, 1905 - left blank on marker Grave 35 - Helina Baeuerle Barker, 1878 - 1973 Grave 36, two names on one marker, common inscription: Baeuerle :Grave 36a - Christina, 1847 - 1931 :Grave 36b - George, 18?? - 189? Grave 37 - George H., son of C. & G. Baeuerle, Died ? Grave 37i - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker Grave 38, with foot marker - illegible Grave 39 - Louis ? ams ? Jan. ? 188 ? Grave 40 - Emily Helen, dau. Ray & Ruth Haas, May 18, 1909 Family Plot marker, Graves 41 & 42 (inclusive), inscription: Burnham three blocks initialed: B :Grave 41 - Emily, 1862 - 1945 :Grave 42 - Ashabel E., 1857 - 1931 Grave 43, two names on one marker, common inscription: Batey :Grave 43a - Willard C., 1855 - 1927 :Grave 43b - Mary I., 1859 - 1931 Grave 44, two names on one marker, common inscription: Batey :Grave 44a - Margery E., 1899 - 1906 :Grave 44b - Laurence C., 1910 - 1928 Family Plot marker, Graves 45 through 47 (inclusive), common inscription: Williams; Asleep in Jesus two blocks initialed: W :first inscription - Ores A. Williams, Born Mar. 3, 1828, Died Jan. 18, 1814. :second inscription - Fanny A., his wife, Born Sept. 29, 1830, Died Jan. 9, 1910. :third inscription - ?ce E. Williams, Died Dec. 30, 1888, Aged 22 Y'rs. :Grave 45 - illegible :Grave 46 - Mother :Grave 47 - Father Family Plot marker, Graves 48 through 53 (inclusive), inscription: Sherwood :Grave 48 - ? Sherwood, Died Aug. 2?, 18? :Grave 49 - ?ae? Sherwood, Died ? :Grave 49i - artifacts, appear to be cemetery plot markers :Grave 50, two names on one marker, common inscription: Sherwood ::Grave 50a - Henry H., 1860 - 1932 ::Grave 50b - Jennie A., 1860 - 1933 :Grave 51, three names on one marker ::Grave 51a - ? 1808 ::Grave 51b - illegible ::Grave 51c - Alice L. ? 2, 180? & ? :Grave 52 - illegible :Grave 53 - illegible Grave 54, two names on one marker, common inscription: Harding :Grave 54a - Lee M., 1874 - 1941 :Grave 54b - Lillian B., 18?7 - 1976 Grave 55 - Blanche L. Boynton, 1883 - 1977 Grave 55(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: 39 Grave 56 - illegible Grave 57 - Ella B. Maxson, 1859 - 1915 Grave 58 - Edith L. Newton, 1864 - 1914. Grave 59 - Mary L. Gillette, 1835 - 1914 ''Link to other sections: A B C D E F G H *F Category:Comstock Township, Kalamazoo County, Michigan Category:Cemeteries in Kalamazoo County, Michigan